In accordance with an exemplary scenario, various systems utilize echoes of previously transmitted signals for information generation. For example, an ultrasound system utilizes echoes of transmitted ultrasound signals to thereby generate information pertaining to visual and/or other information of an object. In accordance with one exemplary scenario, the ultrasound signals are transmitted to a subject, for example, a human body, from an ultrasound probe, and, in response, echoes of the acoustic energy are reflected from various acoustic impedance discontinuities within the body. The echoes are received by a transducer integrated within the ultrasound system. The echoes (or the reflected ultrasound signals) are amplified and digitized to generate an ultrasound image of the subject.